Adventures in Jump City
by fuzzslippers98
Summary: Ben travels to Jump City and derps around with everyone. Constructive criticism is accepted. Rated T for safety. Powerful!Ben. An attempt at Ben x Raven. Expect slow updates. -SEE PROFILE FOR STATUS UPDATES- WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR TEEN TITANS**

**WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO**

* * *

Prologue-The departure (extended &amp; revised)

* * *

Ben was given an assignment from the plumbers to go to Jump city to help out some of his fellow heroes, one of the plumbers saying "Don't worry Ben, we've got everything under control here in Bellwood."

Azmuth appeared to give Ben a parting gift. Azmuth said to Ben "Ben, I am going to need the Omnitrix back." Ben gave it back with a confused expression on his face. "Now here, take this." He held out a watch that looked very similar to Ben's first Omnitrix. "This is the Infinitrix. Do you remember the evolution feature on the Ultimatrix? I added it back in."

"HELL YEAH!" Ben exclaimed. With the evolution feature he would be able to save many a life. Azmuth told Ben that he not only had more ultimate forms at his disposal than with the Ultimatrix, he could also evolve some of his ultimate forms further and a select few can evolve even further than that. With that being said, he said his goodbyes to all of his friends and set off for Jump city.

* * *

When Ben got to Jump city, he had the feeling that he just got the best assignment of his life. He was told about the Teen Titans before coming here and words cannot describe how derpy they are.

First up is the team leader, Robin. Robin was interesting in that he didn't have any super abilities whatsoever. He was an overall great leader and was friking awesome at martial arts.

Next up is Cyborg. His name speaks for itself. He has a ton of tools in his systems for a variety of uses. Anything ranging from something as complex as an arm cannon to something as simple as a screwdriver.

Third on the list is Beastboy. BB is by far the derpiest of the guys. He is similar to Cyborg in that he loves video games and goofing off.

Fourth is the ever so cute as hell Starfire. She isn't knowledgeable in earth customs, so she just derps around trying to figure stuff out. Did I mention that she is f***ing cute?

Last but definitely not least is the enchantress Raven. Ben was absolutely taken in by her beauty. Her eyes and hair went well together, her skin gave her a certain glow, and something else that was good was that she was willing to give up her own happiness and emotions in general to control her powers for the safety of others. Of course he wouldn't say that to her face any time soon.

Anyway he found Robin on patrol and told him who he is. Robin then took Ben to their base. Everyone except BB was ecstatic that they were going to get to work with Ben f***ing Tennyson. Why not Beastboy? 'Cause he never watches the news.

"Who is this guy and why does everyone act like he is some kind of celebrity?" BB said as he looked at Ben in confusion.

Raven then replied in her normal emotionless voice that Ben was so fond of, "If you actually payed attention to the news every once in a while you would know that he is a celebrity. He is Ben Tennyson, protector of the omniverse."

BB then whistled in admiration and said "What can he do?"

Robin told BB that he can take on the form and powers of any alien species and that Ben has so many forms that it would be easier to make a list of the things he can't do.

With that said, he got settled in to the Teen Titans and started an adventure.

* * *

**Authors note: So how do you like it? Feel free to leave constructive criticism. As a side note I do plan to use Alien X and also give Ben a Tamaranian form and a half-demon form (Raven) too. Please send me ideas for story elements and if I like them I will use them but I will try not to use too many. Basically my goal with this fic is to make Ben as overpowered as possible while still being able to write a reasonable challenge.**

**C ya!**


End file.
